


Emma Dursley and the Sorcerers Stone

by the_quiet_girl1212



Series: The Adventures of Emma Dursley [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_quiet_girl1212/pseuds/the_quiet_girl1212





	1. To the Zoo

Emma Dursley got up the morning of her eleventh birthday to her Mother's shrill voice yelling at her cousin to get up. Emma got up extremely worried. Harry's parents and her Mum had never gotten along. There had always been tension between the two sisters. Despite the fact that Petunia Dursley would never admit it, she was jealous of her sister Lily. Lily was the one that the Evans' family was so proud of. Lily with her red hair, green eyes, and talented ways.

The way that you heard Petunia Dursley tell it, Lily Evans Potter was nothing but a freak. One that needed to be locked up and never heard from again. When James and Lily Potter died in that car crash all those years ago, Petunia was ecstatic that she no longer had to live in Lily's shadow. That was until they got stuck raising their freak of a nephew, Harry. Emma always felt that it was unfair to punish Harry just because her Mum hated his parents. Emma made it her mission to make Harry feel like a part of family. She always managed to get him a decent present. When her Father locked him in his cupboard without food she would get up after her parents went to bed and got him food.

Harry, a pale, skinny boy of almost eleven years of age, appreciate all of her effort. Her and her cousin were more like brother and sister, rather than cousins. After all, Emma Dursley was the only one that ever denied her fat oaf of a twin brother anything. She told him no and she stood up to him constantly on the behalf of Harry. For that reason she was almost as unpopular as Harry, but no one dared to tease her about it. Dudley was never over joyed with the fact that she was on Harry's side, but she was still his sister. No one dared to harm her in any way. 

The blonde haired, blue eyed, little girl was her Daddy's little princess, so she was just as spoiled as her older brother. Still she found no reason to act like a spoiled little brat like her brother. After getting dressed she walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Harry was at the stove cooking bacon. She smiled sweetly at him. "How are you today, J," she whispered to him. Glancing around her room she didn't spot her Mother. She assumed Petunia Dursley was upstairs waking Dudley up for their birthday breakfast. 

"There is my little Princess. How are you this morning, sweetie," Vernon Dursley asked joyfully. "Great Dad," she replied walking over to sit down at the table next to him. The living room off the dining room was filled with presents for Emma and Dudley. Harry shuffled over to the table putting slices of bacon on each plate at the table. "Happy birthday," Harry mumbled under his breath. Emma smiled at him before changing her face into a passive look. If Vernon Dursley had seen the exchange Harry would have been locked in the cupboard until he started school in the fall. 

Dudley and Petunia Dursley finally entered the kitchen, the latter of the two holding her hands over her son's eyes. Dudley and Emma looked only a little alike. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes, but that was where most of the resemblance stops. If Petunia and Vernon Dursley were completely honest with themselves Emma Dursley had gotten all of her looks from the Evans side. As a matter of fact she looked somewhat like Lily Potter herself. Petunia was careful never to travel down that road of thought herself, though. She knew that a part of her would resent her daughter, her precious daughter, just for looking like her aunt a little bit. 

Dudley questioned, "How many presents are there?"  _Uh-oh_ , Emma Dursley thought. She knew that there was one or two less presents for Dudley this year because his presents were all expensive, but he was going to have a tantrum. "Thirty-six," said their Father happily. Emma had less presents than Dudley, but that is what she preferred. Just as she predicted, in her mind, Dudley began to throw a fit. "Thirty six, but last year- last year, I had thirty seven," he bellowed angrily. Their Mum stated, "How about well we're out today, we get you and your sister two more presents each?" Dudley attempted the math, "So that'll be.." Emma supplied, "Thirty eight for you. Sixteen for me." 

Emma truthfully didn't want anymore presents, but she knew if she refused it her parents would be hurt and Dudley would look at her like she was insane. She didn't want that much attention on herself, not even from her parents. 

Just as they were finished up breakfast the phone rang. Mrs. Dursley got up and answered it. Emma watched her Mum as she talked on the phone and began to get more and more upset. Mrs. Figgs probably couldn't take Harry today, which was a disastrous outcome for the rest of the Dursleys. Emma was more than pleased at that development. Petunia exclaimed after she got off the phone, "Mrs. Figgs broke her leg and can't take the boy!" Dudley began to wail, as he knew that he often got his way doing that. Emma rolled her eyes and he whined, "I don't want him to come!" Vernon glared at Harry as they tried to figure what to do with him.

In the end Harry had ended up going to the zoo for the first time, with his cousins and one of Dudley's friends. Emma and Harry walked behind the Dursleys as they beheld all the sights there were to see. "Ohh, I want to go see the snakes," Dudley shouted. Emma and Harry followed slowly after their family. They were in no hurry for their companionable silence to be disrupted by the rest of the family. When the two cousins finally entered the reptile house Vernon Dursley was rapping his knuckles on the glass of the biggest snake in the room. 

Emma, terrified of snakes all together, walked over to where there were a few lizard that were absolutely unsnake like. Fifteen minutes passed and she heard slithering behind her. She turned, only to scream when she saw the big snake headed right passed her and out the door. Harry was sitting on the floor and her parents were freaking out about Dudley and one of his dunderhead friends being somehow locked behind the glass enclosure where the snake had been. Emma's eyes widened as she looked over both her brother and her cousin. Once she was sure that they were both healthy she strode over there on shaky legs. 

Hours later they finally arrived home after eating a quick dinner and dropping Dudley's friend off. It had taken them forever to get Dudley out of the enclosure and even longer for the manager at the zoo to apologize to them a million times. By the time they got home Emma was thoroughly annoyed. Her Father and Mother had yet again managed to blame and punish Harry for what had happened at the zoo. When he told them about how it was like magic, Vernon Dudley grew even angrier. Emma watched on sadly.

Well after her Mum and Dad fell asleep Emma laid in her bed wide awake. Sighing she got up to go check on her cousin. "Harry, you awake," she whispered at the door of his cupboard. "Yeah, I can't sleep," he replied softly. Emma opened the door and walked into the small cupboard. "I'm sorry about Mum and Dad," she apologized. Harry groaned, "How many times must I tell you there is no reason for you to apologize?!" Emma blushed and retorted, "They are my family I feel responsible for their actions." Harry laughed and for a while they laid in his bed under the stairs completely content just basking in each other's presence. After a while Emma bid the slightly younger boy goodnight and went up to bed. 


	2. Vernon's Madness

Emma was relieved when her parents finally allowed Harry out of the cupboard under the stairs. Her parents had been so furious at Harry for something that wasn't his fault that they had locked him up until well into the summer. Unfortunately for Harry that meant that he had to deal with Dudley's gang more than he ever would during school but that was every summer. Dudley's friends were almost always over during the summer. They were over so much they even managed to get on Emma's nerves. 

Emma rarely ever had friends over. Mainly because she had so few friends. Most of her school would completely ignore her because of how she defended her cousin. Emma smiled at the thought of her best friend, Harry. "Emma, breakfast," her Mum shouted up the stairs. "Coming, Mum," she replied. Glancing around her room she ignored the twinge of disgust and instead grabbed her notebook and ran downstairs. Emma stopped dead at the door. She could smell the putrid smell coming from the kitchen and she wasn't sure that she wanted breakfast anymore. 

Finally, steeling herself, she walked into the kitchen. "Don't mind the smell, Princess. Your Mum is just dying some clothes for Harry's uniform," Vernon Dursley stated. Wrinkling her nose in disgust she walked over to the kitchen table and plopped down into a seat across from her Father. She was rather glad that she hadn't gotten any real features from her Father. That and the fact that no matter how much she ate she was still rather on the skinny side, rather than overweight like her Father and brother. 

Harry was sitting at the table quietly avoided the gaze of Vernon, Dudley, and Petunia. Emma was sitting there ignoring her food and doodling in her idea book. "Dudley go get the post," her Father ordered. "Make Harry get it," Dudley retorted. "Harry get the post," Vernon stated. Harry almost opened his mouth, but one look from Emma, he decided against it. No one at the table noticed when Emma went to follow him. Harry picked up the mail and went through it quickly as was his custom. Emma watched as he found two almost identical letters. One to her and one to Harry. Harry looked at the green ink with wide eyes. Someone was writing to him, no one ever wrote to him.

Emma grabbed her letter and they both walked back into the kitchen. Harry passed her Father the rest of the mail before beginning to open his own. Emma had already tore open her letter and pulled it out. All she could read was Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry before her Father ripped it out of her grip. "Go to your room all of you," he bellowed angrily. Emma, slightly scared since he never used that voice with her, turned and ran upstairs to her room. 

Back downstairs Dudley and Harry were listening into the older Dursleys' conversation. Most of it made no sense to either of them, but still they listened into it. Harry had a desperate desire to know who had been writing to him and for what reason. That's why moments later he backed away from the door and ran upstairs to see his cousin. "Emma," he called softly before opening the door. Emma shot up out of the bed and open the door. "Harry, are you an idiot? If Father finds you in here when you're supposed to be in your cupboard he'll never let you leave it," she angrily scolded. 

"I just had to know what was in that letter," Harry whispered. Emma snapped, "Well I didn't get to read it before he ripped it out of my hands. Now shoo before you get into trouble." Harry nodded, turned, and went back downstairs, much to Emma's relief. Still, she felt bad for not telling Harry that she had been able to read something, but she was almost sure that she had to have read that wrong. There was no such thing as Hogwarts, witchcraft, or wizardry. At least that was what she had convinced herself of. Sighing Emma fell back down onto her bed and avoided looking around the room.

Her Mum had painted the room pink and every decoration was rather frilly and girly. Emma hated it, she wasn't that girly of a girl and pink was her least favorite color. But she refused to make the mistake of asking her Mum to allow her to decorate it the way she wanted again. Last time she had asked it had ended with her Mum in a fit of tears and her forced to go hang out with some of Dudley friend's sisters. That was nothing that she wanted a repeat of any time soon. She loathed Dudley's friends, but she absolutely hated their vipers of sisters. 

Her Father came in about fifteen minutes later. "Those was accidentally addressed to you and Harry, sweetie," he informed her before leaving the room. Over the next few days Emma watched as more and more letters showed up for Harry and her. It negated her Father's theory of them being accidentally addressed to them. Every day that passed and the more letters that came she watched her Father descended further and further into madness. Emma, so she didn't bring any further stress into the household, stopped trying to grab and read the letters after the second day. Finally, Sunday rolled around and her Father seemed a little more stable because there was no post on Sundays. That was until hundreds and hundreds of letters addressed to Harry and Emma began to flood the house. 

She watched as her father seemed to become completely unhinged at that point. He began to yell and then they left and drove forever with little food and drinks. She was thankful to sink into a bed when they finally got to a hotel they were staying the night at. Although it was a crappy hotel it still was better than being cooped up in the car. The next morning they ate toast with tomatoes on it for breakfast. Emma sighed when the man at the front desk asked if there was a Harry Potter and Emma Dursley in the room. She knew that her Father was going to find somewhere even more horrid for them to stay in order to try and escape the letter from no one. 

Emma was right about her Father finding somewhere even more horrid. They stayed in a dilapidated house on a rock in the middle of extremely rocky waters. They had to get there on the scariest row boat ride that she had ever experienced and wasn't keen on experiencing again. The home had holes in walls and nothing but a lumpy bed, a moth-eaten couch and some threadbare blankets. Her Mum and Dad slept on the lumpy mattress, Dudley slept on the couch, and Harry and her slept on the floor next to each other, simply because there were no other beds or couches. Emma stayed up with Harry so she could wish him a happy birthday. 

Before she could though a big pounding noise came from the direction of the front door. Slightly terrified she leaned towards Harry who wrapped an arm around her. That was actually more comforting than you would think. Emma's blue eyes widened as the door fell off it's hinges and into the room. Vernon Dursley came rushing out of the room holding a rifle in his hand, pointing it directly at the door. "You leave this instant, you are breaking and entering," her Father bellowed angrily. "Dry up Dursley, yeh great big prune," the giant of a man growled. He had a scraggly beard that took over most of his face and long brown hair. His eyes twinkled with kindness and Emma suddenly wasn't afraid anymore.

She watched as the man grabbed the rifle her Father held and twisted it into a pretzel with ease. He turned towards Harry and Emma and smiled at that. "There yeh are Harry," he stated. "Excuse me, but who are you," Emma inquired. "Sorry. Rubeus Hagrid Keys and Grounds Keeper of Hogwarts," he replied. "Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she asked. "I thought yeh hadn't received yer letters," he said. 

Emma sighed, "The first one that was all I got to read before my Dad took it away." "They'll not be going. When we took him in we decided that we were going to put a stop to all this foolishness! And I'll not allow my daughter to be a freak like him and his parents," roared Vernon Dursley angrily. His face had turned the ugly shade of red it did when he got extremely angry. "I'll like ter see a great Muggle like you stop them," Hagrid retorted eyes flashing. "Muggle," questioned Harry. "Yes Harry, you and yer cousin are magical. Yer a wizard and Emma is a witch. Muggle means non magical folk," Hagrid replied.

"I'll not pay for some crackpot fool to teach them magic," Emma's Father snapped. "Dad, I belong there. Remember that time that Aunt Marjorie's hair disappeared when I got angry at her and despite the fact that Harry wasn't there you blamed him? If I don't go to this school I will never learn how to control it. I'll be completely abnormal for my entire life," Emma reasoned with him. Vernon Dursley looked thoughtful. "Fine, but I still refuse to pay for him," he growled. "I told you he would be a freak like his Mother. When she went and got blown up I was scared of this happened," Emma's Mum hissed. "Blown up you told me they died in a car crash," Harry shouted. 

"Car crash, car crash kill Lily an' James Potter," Hagrid snapped. Emma watched as Hagrid gave Dudley a pig's tail, which she thought was a great thing. Finally after a while of screaming and shouting everyone went to sleep, only to wake up early the next morning on Harry's birthday. "Happy birthday Harry," Emma greeted as soon as she opened her icy blue eyes. Harry thanked her before they both had breakfast. Once Hagrid awoke Emma said a temporary goodbye to her parents before leaving with Harry and Hagrid to go to Diagon Alley. 


	3. Weasleys, Weasleys, and more Weasleys

Emma and Harry walked after Hagrid and tried to explain how Muggle things worked. More than once they had to show him how to do things the Muggle way. They got quite the few odd looks as they traveled through London. This was only Emma's second time in London and Harry's first, so they eyed everything with wonder, despite the fact that nothing was magical. "Have yeh got yer lists," Hagrid questioned stopping for a second.

Emma pulled hers out just as Harry did. Harry read of the lists as Emma's eyes wandered to a book shop across the street. Focusing back at the two people with her she said, "Where are we going to get all this stuff? Surely we can't get it all here in London?"

Hagrid replied, "Yeh can if yeh know where ter look."

Emma and Harry shared a look but followed after the giant man. Emma had begun to worry that it was all just one big prank, although she sure hoped it wasn't one. "Here we are," Hagrid said stopping at a building dubbed the Leaky Cauldron.

Emma hadn't even noticed the place before Hagrid began to enter the building. As she looked around she noticed that everyone seemed to be unable to see it as well. "Hagrid," called a man behind the counter. "What can I get ya," he then continued.

Hagrid replied, "Nothing righ' now Tom, I'm on official Hogwarts business."

Tom glanced at Harry and his blue eyes widened. "Is that," he breathed.

Hagrid nodded and suddenly everyone wanted to shake her cousin's hand. Harry seemed astonished and rightly so. How could he not know that he was that famous? How could see not know that he was that famous? Suddenly she hated her parents even more than she normally felt like she did. The grimy place was doing nothing to calm her either. It stunk and there were far too many people. Too many people that were way to interested in invading their personal space. Emma got lost in her thoughts until a blonde haired man who looked quite nervous walked up to them. 

"Professor Quirrell," exclaimed Hagrid patting the man on the shoulder.

Emma studied the Professor quietly. He gave her a bad feeling, a really bad feeling. Something was off about him, he seemed too nervous to be up to anything good. She chalked it up to her overactive imagination and waited patiently for them to be done with their conversation. "Can you believe that there has been this other world we've known nothing about, Em," Harry asked.

"Well, kind of," Emma replied deep in thought.

Magic was the only way that they could conceal so much from Muggles, but still how could they perform so much magic without alerting the community of Muggles. Hagrid, Harry, and Emma entered a little area behind the Leaky Cauldron where they kept the trash. "Why are we back here," inquired Emma.

Hagrid seemed to ignore her as he counted the bricks before tapping his umbrella against the wall. Emma watched, eyes widened in amazement, as the bricks moved to form an archway that even Hagrid could walk through comfortably. At that moment in time, stepping into Diagon Alley, Emma Dursley wished that she had many more eyes so she could look at everything at once. Unfortunately she only had two, and got completely caught up in things that she didn't notice that she had lost track of Harry and Hagrid until a few moments later. By that time, though, she no longer wanted to look around Diagon Alley, she was terrified being alone. Not paying any attention she ran into a plump woman with red hair and several freckles. "Sorry," she squeaked out before stepping back.

"It's no problem dearie," she stated kindly before turning to actually study Emma.

"Where are your parents dear," she questioned.

"Um, my parents are Muggles and this'll be my first year at Hogwarts. Hagrid took my cousin and I here, but I seem to have gotten seperated from them," Emma replied worriedly.

She was brave, she wasn't going to shy away from anybody, but she certain didn't like being left alone in a new place. The woman's eyes widened before she turned to scolded two of her sons, "Stop that this instant, Fred and George, I won't have you causing anymore trouble today, and certainly not in public!"

Emma couldn't help but laugh at the two identical boys antics. The woman's eyes softened as she turned back to look at the young girl in front of her. "My name is Molly Weasley, dear. What's yours," Molly introduced herself.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm Emma Dursley," she replied softly.

"Well Emma, you are more than welcome to stay with me until we find your cousin and Hagrid," Mrs. Weasley stated. 

"Thank you," Emma said, relieved that she wouldn't have to be by herself.

The two identical twin boys walked over to her, more than likely to cause some mischief. "I'm George and," one said. The other finished, "I'm Fred."

Emma studied the two and decided, "You're lying, you're Fred and you're George."

The two boys' eyes widened in awe. No one had ever been able to tell them apart, not even their own Mum. They purposely acted so much alike so no one would be able to tell them apart. "How'd you do that," Fred questioned.

"Going with my gut," Emma said with a nonchalant shrug.

She didn't know it at the time, but she just got inducted into Fred and George Weasley's group of close friends, whether she wanted to be in that group or not. They needed someone like her to help with their pranks. Molly Weasley turned and gave a stern look to her boys when she noticed that they were next to Emma. Before she could open her mouth Emma said, "They are not bothering me Mrs. Weasley. They just wanted to make sure I was alright."

Without knowing it Emma had inducted Fred and George into her friend group as well. Emma was glad to have some friends other than Harry. She loved her cousin, but she sorely lacked in friends because of her friendship with him. Mrs. Weasley lead them through the streets of Diagon Alley until they entered a store called Flourish and Blotts. Emma's eyes widened in amazement at all the books with all the strange titles in the room. Her thirst for knowledge wanted her to buy the entire bookstore. Still she had no money yet, so she would have to wait.

"Arthur, look at who I found wandering about," Mrs. Weasley said walking up to a man with equally red hair and an equal amount of freckles.

With him was three other red haired freckled children. One look slightly older than Fred and George and the other two looked to be Emma's age or younger. "Ah, who's this," Arthur questioned smiling at her softly.

"Emma Dursley, sir..." she began before being cut off.

"There yeh are, Emma," said Hagrid, looking rather relieved to have found his young charge.

"Hagrid, Harry," Emma said whirling around to look at them.

Harry had ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "I was worried when we realized you weren't with us," Harry said. 

"I'm okay, promise. I met this nice family," Emma replied.

"Well, I can see that you're in good hands now Emma. Have a great time at Hogwarts," Mrs. Weasley stated.

"I will, thank you," Emma responded, hugging the woman.

Fred and George winked at her before following their family out of the bookstore. She knew that she would at least have two, mischievous, red haired, friends at Hogwarts. "Let's get yer supplies," Hagrid said.

He handed the money that he received when he traded in the Muggle money that her Father gave him. He also handed her, her Gringotts vault key. 

"Thank you," she stated quietly.

The day seemed to fly by as they got their magical items required for them to go to Hogwarts. After Emma had gotten lost, though, Hagrid kept his eye on Emma. The last stop, after Hagrid got both Harry and Emma their own owls, was the wand shop. "Ollivanders, ain't no better place ter go fer wands," Hagrid said.

Harry and Emma shared a look and went towards the wand shop. Emma watched as Harry finally found his wand and Ollivander then turned his attention towards her. Ollivander murmured, "You must be Emma Dursley."

Emma responded, "And you must be Ollivander the wandmaker."

Ollivander chuckled before going towards the shelves and looking for a wand. Emma tried over a dozen before she finally found the right one. "Hawthorn, phoenix feather core, eleven inches, surprisingly swishy," Ollivander recited before handing her the wand.

The little blonde haired girl grabbed the wand nervously. She was ready to be done with wand shopping. Emma gave it a wave and felt the warmth that enveloped her. A soft, warm light, surrounded her. "That's the one," Ollivander stated.

They paid for their wands and then followed Hagrid back to the train station. Hagrid stopped them close to where they would have to board the train back to the Dursleys. "Here are yer tickets. Make sure yeh stick to yer tickets," Hagrid warned before handing them their tickets.

Emma looked down at the ticket she was handed. Eleven o'clock on September first at platform nine and three quarters. "Nine and three quarters. There must be some mistake," Emma stated.

When she looked up to ask Hagrid about it he wasn't there. "I guess we should head home and when we get there we'll see what happens," Harry mumbled.

Emma took Harry's hand in hers and pulled him onto the train that would take them back to the Dursleys.


	4. The Hogwarts Express

The month before they went to school was the worst that Emma had ever experienced. Harry had went from being constantly ridiculed and punished to being completely ignored. Emma went from being adored by her parents to being completely ignored by them as well. She had maybe heard three words from her Mum and Dad combined since they came home from Diagon Alley. She couldn't wait until she went to school, if only to get away from her parents.

July 31st, the day before she and Harry went to Hogwarts, she approached Vernon Dursley after dinner. "Um...Dad," she began. He looked up at her, which somewhat surprised her. "Harry and I have to be a Kings Cross Station tomorrow morning to go to school. Could you take us there," Emma inquired nervously.

He grunted before nodding his head. Emma sighed in relief. She ran upstairs to the small room that her and Harry now shared. "He said he would take us," Emma told Harry, who was laying on his bed reading one of his textbooks.

Harry barely looked up from his textbook at her before nodding. They fell silent again while each reading their own textbooks. A couple hours later her Mum came in. "Emma, time for bed. And keep those ruddy owls quiet," Petunia said glaring at the owls.

Emma sighed and shut her copy of Hogwarts a History. Harry and Emma both begun to get ready for bed. "Night Harry," Emma said climbing into bed.

"Night Em," he replied.

Still Emma found it hard to sleep that night. She was so wound up and excited for school to start the next day. She was a witch and she was going to a school to learn magic. Emma tossed and turned before finally giving up on sleep as she saw the sun peaking above the horizon. The blonde haired witch picked up the camera she had gotten for her birthday and took a picture of the beautiful sunrise.

Emma smiled and turned towards the bed Harry was in. Her mischievous streak kicked in as she watched her cousin sleep peacefully. She grabbed her cup of water and dumped it on Harry's face. "Harry wake up," she sang softly at the same time.

Harry shot out of bed and almost collided into Emma. "Emma," he snapped glaring at her.

Emma placed an innocent look on her face. "What," she said.

"You know what," he retorted grabbing his glasses and putting them on.

"We are going to Hogwarts today," Emma said to him.

"How long have you been up," Harry questioned.

"Since yesterday morning," She answered happily.

Harry chuckled at her enthusiasm. He knew that she was going to be paying for staying awake all night later, once they arrived at Hogwarts. Harry began to throw all of his belongings into his Hogwarts trunk, at least all the belongings that weren't already in there. Emma got dressed into her favorite pink jumper and the skirt her Mother bought her to wear when she went to school. Then she proceeded to finish packing what little she had left to pack. Her owl, Artemis hooted and angrily pecked the bars of her cage. "I know, sweet girl, I'll let you out as soon as we get to Hogwarts," she promised softly.

Her Mum and Dad hadn't wanted Artemis or Hedwig out of their cages. Seeing owls in Little Whinging was a weird sight and they refused to be the cause of that weird sight. Emma pushed some food into both cages before heading downstairs to see if her Mum had begun to cook breakfast or not. Emma said, "Morning, Dudley. Have a good night's sleep?"

Dudley glared at her and ignored her question. Ever since they had found out that she was a witch Dudley had been being downright terrible to his twin. Emma did not appreciate his attitude towards her in the slightest. She hated his attitude towards Harry even more. Emma consciously decided not to allow her stupid brother to get her down. Harry and her were starting the beginning of their news lives today. Life as they knew it was going to change, and hopefully for the better. She knew one thing, Harry deserved some happiness. Petunia set a plate of food down in front of her softly. She said, "There you go Princess, your favorite breakfast."

Emma glanced at her Mother when Petunia turned her back towards the table. Why was her Mum suddenly be so nice again? When Vernon Dursley came downstairs and noticed Emma had yet to eat her food, he watched her worriedly. He asked, "Is something the matter with the food, Princess?"

Emma jumped, not having expected someone to say anything to her. She said, "No, Dad, I'm just still a little sleepy is all."

Of course that was a lie. Emma was as wide awake as she had been the night before. Vernon grunted in affirmation before pointedly ignoring Harry when he entered the room. Emma pushed some of her food onto Harry's plate, which she had begun to do after her parents began to ignore her. She then began to eat before anyone else could ask her why she hadn't ate her food yet. Petunia finally sat down to enjoy her breakfast. As soon as Emma was done, Petunia asked, "Do you want more Princess?"

Emma said, "No, Mum, I think I'll just go upstairs and double check to make sure that I have everything I need for school. I would really hate to forget anything. I would either have to send Athena for it or do without it until I come home."

Vernon asked, "Do you get to come home over holidays or do they make you stay at that castle and continue with lessons?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the fact that the two Dursley parents seemed so concerned over their daughter and her schooling now. Emma said, "Um...as far as I am aware they observe most of the same holidays we do. Each student chooses as to whether or not they stay at Hogwarts or go home over Christmas holiday."

Vernon Dursley looked thoughtful for once. Harry decided that it was an odd look on the pudgy man. Honestly, Harry was surprised that his Uncle Vernon even had a brain or the emotions to look thoughtful. Emma stayed seated at the table until her Father was done eating before getting up and going to check her belongings just to be sure. Vernon called after her, "We leave in half an hour, Princess!"

Within fifteen minutes Harry and Emma were lugging their heavy trunks downstairs to the front door where Vernon was then transferring them to the trunk of the vehicle. Emma was surprised when her Dad got Harry's trunk as well as hers and without complaining. To make the drive less volatile, Emma sat in the middle smooshed between her brother and Harry. One of the seats had to be let down so all of their belongings could fit into the boot of the car. Emma spent the drive to London reading her Charms textbook and occasionally writing notes down in one of her journals. Harry, on the other hand, was staring out the window, pretending that he was anywhere else. He loved his cousin, Emma, but as for the rest of the Dursley, he could do without them.

When they finally arrived at their destination, Harry was the first out of the car. He wanted to get away from his awful relatives as soon as possible. Emma stretched once she got out of the car, having always hated long car rides where there was no way to really stretch. When her Dad went places he hated to stop for any reason until they were at their destination. The only time the made stops on the rare vacations they went on, was bathroom breaks, mostly when they went to visit her Aunt Marge. Emma said, "Well, Harry, I supposed we should find the platform. I would hate the miss the train."

After wandering around aimless between platforms 9 and 10, Harry began to approach a man to ask about the platform. Emma grabbed his arm and hissed, "Harry, wait, he's a Muggle. I doubt he would know anything about platform 9 and 3/4. Why would the wizards put our way to school so easy to get to."

Harry asked, "Well what do you suggest we do then, Emma? Unless you actually don't mind if we miss the train."

Emma thought for a second before looking around trying to see if she could find the secret entrance somehow. Her eyes passed over a large group of redheads in the middle of platforms nine and ten, before she did a double take. Those were the Weasleys alright. She smiled widely, knowing that Mrs. Weasley would help both her and Harry get onto the platform. Without explaining anything to Harry she turned her trolley towards where the Weasleys were standing and walked over there. Harry followed her, knowing that Emma obviously knew what she was doing. Emma said, "Hi, Mrs. Weasley. How are you today?"

Mrs. Weasley turned to smile at the young girl who had approached her. She said, "Very good, dear. Ready for school to start?"

Emma smiled widely, absolutely elated that she was going to be going to Hogwarts today. She said, "I'm so excited, that I couldn't even sleep last night! Oh, this is my cousin Harry, I can't remember if I introduced him or not last week."

Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly at Harry. She said, "Nice to meet you, Harry, I'm Mrs. Weasley. Now do you and your cousin need to know how to get through the barrier or did Hagrid explain how to you?"

Harry said, "No ma'am, Hagrid didn't tell us how to get onto the platform. I was worried we were going to miss the train."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Well, not to worry, it's my son Ron's first year at Hogwarts as well. So, in order to get to the platform you have go through the brick wall. Best do it at a run if you're nervous. Fred will go first, then George."

Emma rolled her eyes when Fred said, "I'm George, Mum, honestly you call yourself our Mother."

Emma said, "He's lying, Mrs. Weasley. That's Fred."

Fred pouted, but went through the barrier without another word. Emma was surprised at how unsurprised she felt. She couldn't believe that it was that simply and that her and Harry had been wandering around and yet it was that simple to get onto the platform. Wizards and witches were geniuses, Emma decided. When Emma's turn to go through the barrier came around, she slowly walked up to the wall and then through it. The was a slight tingle of magic that settled over her skin once she was on the other side. Fred and George walked up to her and took the trolley from her. Their trolleys were already gone, but she didn't question it. "Wait," she said, "we need to get Artemis out of that cage and let her fly to Hogwarts. My Dad and Mum forced us to keep Artemis and Hedwig in their cages."

George picked the lock on the padlock that was on the cage and let Artemis out before handing the trolley to one of the men that were loading all of the students things on the Hogwarts Express. Emma took that chance to look around the bustling platform. Just like at Diagon Alley everyone was wearing strange clothing, wizarding robes from what her friends later told her. Without thinking about waiting for her cousin, she followed the twins onto the train and into a compartment. Fred said, "Welcome to our compartment, Emma."

The compartment looked like every other compartment to her, except for the fact that there were four sets of initials carved into the wall right under the overhead racks on the side across from where Emma was currently sitting. Emma said, "So I know F.W. and G.W. are you and George, but who is O.W. and L.J.?"

Mrs. Weasley was waving at the twins from the platform. George sighed, "We have to go get our yearly lecture from our Mum about behaving at Hogwarts. We'll be back as quick as we can, Emma."

Emma nodded and pulled her Charms textbook that she had been studying out of her bag. A few moments later the compartment door slid opened before sliding shut again. She heard one person whisper to the other, "Are we in the right compartment? You think she's lost?"

Emma rolled her eyes, but didn't removed her eyes from the spot they were glued on the page in the textbook. The other voice replied, "I suppose we haff ta wait fer Fred and George."

She said, "You do realize that I'm right here and can hear you perfectly clearly, right? You could always just ask me instead of waiting for Freddie and Georgie. But, if you want to wait for them, they should be back any moment now. They said that they had to get their yearly lecture from their Mum about being behaved while at school."

Fred and George entered in that moment and Emma smiled at them before returning her attention to her Charms textbook. Emma could hear the four boys talking, but it began to sound far away. Her all-nighter was beginning to take it's toll. Fred chuckled, "Maybe you should close your book and lay down Emma. You're falling asleep while reading."

Emma didn't argue with him and did as he said, placing her head in his lap, using him as a pillow. Fred chuckled softly and began to play with her hair. Not that he would know that playing with her hair put her to sleep even quicker.

Emma awoke to only Fred and one of the two boys she had yet to be introduced to in the cabin. She sat up slowly and stretched. Fred said, "Good your awake now, we're about two hours out."

Emma, Fred, and the boy who she found out was Oliver Wood, joked, laughed, and talked until it was time to get off of the train. Fred asked, "You ready to see Hogwarts, Emma?"

Emma just nodded and took his offered hand, before following him out of the compartment and off of the train.


	5. The Sorting Hat

Emma's breath caught in her throat when she first saw Hogwarts in the distance. She had never seen something so beautiful before. Fred began to pull her towards the friendly half-giant that had taken Harry and her to Diagon Alley. Fred greeted, "Hey, Hagrid. Have a good summer?"

Hagrid nodded before telling Emma, "No more than four a boat."

Before she went to go climb in a boat Fred reassured her, "Everything will be fine. The Sorting Ceremony is really simple and quick, but don't tell my little brother that. George and I told ickle Ronnikins that he had to fight a troll to be Sorted."

The prank that Fred and George had pulled on their little brother made her laugh at the thought. Fred smiled having achieved what he wanted too. As long as little Emma was feeling less anxious Fred would be happy. George called from by the carriages, "Hurry up Gred! I want to get the best seats in the Great Hall!"

Emma got into a boat with her cousin, and two others. She decided that she didn't care for the self propelling boat ride across the lake. A giant squid kept trying to tip the boats, but the magic that was propelling the boats also immediately counterbalanced the boats. Emma still sat as close to the middle of the boat as possible. As a matter of fact, she was almost sitting on top of Harry. Harry was staring in wonder at the large castle, but Emma couldn't seem to peel her gaze from the dark waters of the lake, trying her hardest not to think what resided in their depths. The second the boat stopped at the docks, Emma scrambled out of the boat, climbing over Harry in her haste to get on land. Harry asked, "Are you alright, Em?"

Emma took a few deep breaths before nodding. Harry watched her with a dubious expression. His cousin was afraid of very few things, but he had never noticed that she was terrified of boats. As a matter of fact, just a few months prior, they had to endure that treacherous boat ride across the choppy waters to that dilapidated home they stayed in. Harry could barely see his own hand in front of his face, let alone how Emma had faired during that ride. Emma, noticing his expression, said softly, "I promise Harry, I'm just fine." 

Harry decided for the moment to let the subject go. Emma obviously wasn't going to talk about whatever was bothering her about that boat ride. The students impatiently waited for the rest of the students to disembark from their boats, and Hagrid to get ashore so they could trek the rest of the way to the castle doors. All of them were nervous, anxious, excited balls of energy, ready to find out what house they were going to be in for seven years and eat. Looking around, Emma realized that some of these kids could be the same people she was going to be friends with for seven years, or at least mere acquaintances. After what seem an eternity, Hagrid led them inside to a small chamber off of the main hallway.

Hagrid quickly made his escape after all of the students entered the area. That surprised Emma. Who in the right mind would leave a bunch of eleven year olds alone unsupervised, especially ones who had magically abilities they had yet to learn to control? Wasn't that a recipe for disaster? A stern woman wearing emerald green robes and a pointy hat to match, entered the small area that the first year students were nervously waiting in. Emma tuned the woman out when she began to speak. Harry nudged her several times, attempting to get her to pay attention, but Emma couldn't bring herself to care about what the woman was saying. Fred had already explained the Sorting ceremony. Emma felt like she was watching from outside her body as they marched into the Great Hall and all eyes turned towards them. She fought the urge to turn tail and run. She really hated all of the attention.

 Emma jumped in surprise when the Sorting Hat broke out into song. She felt like that was some cheesy musical cliché that wizards should be above. After the Sorting Hat fell silent again Professor McGonagall began to call the names of her peers. Emma felt bad for poor Harry who had to wait way longer to be Sorted than she did. After all, her last name was Dursley and would be called well before Harry whose last name was Potter. Finally McGonagall called, "Emma Dursley."

Emma's limbs began to move of her own accord. Nervously she climbed onto the stool that was a little too high for her to easily sit down on. The last thing she saw before the Sorting Hat was over her eyes was Fred and Oliver smiling reassuringly at her. That made her feel at ease.  _Ah Lily Potter's niece has come to Hogwarts. I'm the Sorting Hat._

Emma thought,  _Nice to meet you, Sorting Hat. Are you enjoying your work?_

That inquiry seemed to shock the Sorting Hat. Very few students asked about the Sorting Hat's feelings or whether or not the Sorting Hat enjoyed the work that he carried out yearly. The Sorting Hat mused,  _That statement is very Hufflepuff like._

He began to sort through the young girl's memories, trying to determine what house would best suit her. Emma straightened at the intrusion. Not that she felt it was completely unwelcome, she just didn't know how she felt about anyone, even a hat, sorting through her memories deciding who she was. Emma felt as if she shouldn't be judged based on what she had done in the past. She felt that she was perfect the way she was, but she knew she was going to change. No one would remain unchanged over the seven years that they went to Hogwarts. The second the Sorting Hat noticed her determination and stubbornness as well as sensed her bravery he bellowed, "Gryffindor!"

Immediately, Professor McGonagall pulled the Sorting Hat off of her head and motioned for her to get off of the stool. Emma got up and went to sit next to Fred. Fred high fived her before turning to watch everyone else get Sorted. Emma was only concerned about Harry. She kept her ears peeled for his name, but other than that she couldn't careless who got placed where. After experiencing the Sorting Ceremony she believed that they shouldn't sort into the separate houses by characteristics. Core traits and characteristics changed over the development years. Even if that wasn't the case, how could anyone even feel as if they should change or know something different if they were placed into a house with likeminded people?

Fred nudged her with his elbow, concerned. He had been watching her far more closely than he had been watching the Sorting Ceremony. Why? He wasn't completely sure. He just felt that he had to be there for her. He felt that her home life was something that was difficult for her. When Fred saw Emma frown he knew that he had to distract her. Fred said, "Look, Harry's getting ready to get Sorted."

Emma perked up at that and turned to watch her cousin trudge up to the stool. He was acting as if it was the end of the world. That made Emma laugh and Fred sighed in relief. Percy watched his younger brother in shock. He wasn't one hundred percent sure which twin it was, he never was, but he knew that neither of the twins went out of their way to distract someone they barely knew to make them feel better. They were more likely to pull a prank on someone rather than make them feel better. The fact that his younger brother went out of his way to make this Emma Dursley feel better was shocking and slightly worrying. He wondered if the twins were planning on some nasty prank on the young girl. That was until he saw George, not that he knew it was George, watch his twin with the same amount of surprise. Emma cheered when the Sorting Hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

She and her cousin weren't going to be separated, which made Emma feel relieved. Harry had been her only friend for so long she wasn't sure what she would do without him. After the last of the students were Sorted food began to fill on the plates in front of them and conversation began to flow easily. Percy said, "Are you ready for your first day of classes, Emma?"

Emma said, "Oh, I feel like I've been ready for ages. That month of waiting after we got our supplies was torture."

Fred chuckled at her obviously excitement at the thought of classes. George would later swear that he saw Emma literally vibrate in excitement. Oliver rolled his eyes as George began to tell an overly lavish tale of some adventure that Fred and George had embarked on over the summer. Emma had broken off into a conversation with her cousin, who had quickly befriended the youngest Weasley boy. Personally, Emma felt that Ron was a dunderhead, but she would put up with him for the sake of her cousin. By the time that they were finished eating Emma's eyes were beginning to drop slightly. She hadn't slept nearly enough on the train. Other than that little nap she had been up for well over twenty four hours.

Fred, George, and Oliver stayed by her side as they walked to Gryffindor tower. They had pulled her away from the first years and instead took her ahead of them, feeling as though she could crash at any moment. Thankfully they got her to her dorm in time. They told her where to go and Emma went up the stairs and into the room. She found the bed by which her belongings rested before just collapsing into the bed, not bothering to get into her night clothes. By the time the other girls entered the dorm she was fast asleep.


	6. Standing Up

The next morning, Emma was the first one up out of her roommates. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon by the time she finished getting ready for the day. She knew that Harry wouldn't be up for sometime, neither would her friends, so she took to wandering the castle, instead. During this time she didn't notice the looks she received from the few Professors and ghosts roaming the halls. Emma didn't realize that it was strange for a student to be up so early. Her head of house stopped in front of the young girl. McGonagall asked, "What are you doing up and roaming the halls at this hour, Miss Dursley?"

Emma, having not expected for anyone to stop her, jumped in shock. She said, "Good morning Professor. How are you this morning? I just couldn't sit around in the common room waiting for the day to begin and I figured why not try and figure out where some of my classes will be before breakfast."

McGonagall looked taken aback. None of her lion cubs had ever taken the initiative to attempt to figure out where there classes would be held ahead of time. Neither were they up this early in the morning. McGonagall said, "That is fine, Miss Dursley, you may carry on. Just make sure in the future that you are not out roaming the halls too much earlier than this. You may find yourself in detention if you begin to wander out too early."

Emma smiled widely at her Professor before saying, "Of course Professor! Thank you!"

Professor McGonagall watched in confusion as her lion cub went skipping down the hall towards the dungeons. Professor McGonagall had a feeling that Severus Snape was going to lover and hate having Emma Dursley in his classes. For a second she wondered if Emma was going to be as talented in Potions as her aunt was.

Emma, meanwhile, had gotten a bit lost. Why had she decided to wander the halls without someone to tell her where to go if she got lost? So lost in her own thought was she that she ran straight into a boy about her age. His pale blonde hair shone as Emma looked up startled. She apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry. It seems like I might have gotten a bit lost."

The blonde boy sneered at her before turning and heading back the way he came. She watched him go sadly. Why did she think that a Slytherin would be willing to help her? More than likely he was just going back to get his friends to show them what a stupid Gryffindor she was for getting lost. When a Gryffindor prefect rounded the corner she had just come from around she breathed a sigh of relief. She knew he was a Weasley, but for the life of her could not remember his name. Emma said, "Could you help me figure out how to get to the Great Hall?"

Percy smiled softly at the young girl before nodding and leading her towards the Great Hall. Breakfast had just begun and to be honest he was shocked that Emma was up so early. Most first years didn't even eat breakfast the first morning because they wake so late. Percy and her discussed the classes she would taking her first year. Emma walked through the doors of the Great Hall, followed closely by Percy (she had found out that was his name), and found that both Fred and George were already sitting at the Gryffindor table. She said, "Morning, boys."

Fred grunted and George hadn't even heard her they were too groggy. Emma laughed at their exhaustion before sitting between them in the spot that they had unconsciously left for her. The trio was more than content to sit in the comfortable silence that enveloped them. Emma was shocked when Artemis swooped down in front of her and dropped a parcel and a letter down in front of her. Her parents couldn't have actually sent something in return to her through the owl post, could they have? Her Mum and Dad hated the owls because they were strange and they hated strange.

Emma glanced at the letter and saw a unfamiliar script written across the front. She opened it curiously and began to read it to herself.

_Dear Emma,_

_I hope Hogwarts has been treating you well dear. I know that you have to be excited. I know that you probably haven't even started your first class, but I wanted to wish you good luck today. What House did you get Sorted into, dearie? Most of my children were Sorted into Gryffindor and Arthur and myself were as well. I have a small little care package for you as well. Have a great day._

_Sincerely,_

_Molly Weasley_

Emma stared wide eyed at the letter that she had received from Mrs. Weasley. She couldn't understand why Fred and George's Mum would send her a care package and a letter. She couldn't have left that deep of an impression on the woman, could she?

With shaking hand she ripped the brown paper wrapping off of the parcel and looked in shock at the container of homemade fudge and a royal blue sweater with a large E in gold emblazoned on the front. Percy spluttered, "T-th-that's a Weasley sweater!"

Emma looked at him confused. She said, "A what?"

Fred and George shot a look at each other over her head before looking down at her. Fred said, "A Weasley sweater. Every year our Mum makes everyone in our family a sweater in a particular color with the first letter of our first name on them. We normally don't get them until Christmas, though."

George complained, "Yeah and Mum never sent any of us her homemade fudge or anything during our first day of our first term. Not even Bill!"

Emma smirked and sang, "I guess your Mum just likes me better than you!"

Percy laughed at the look on one of the twin's face. He knew that Bill and Charlie would love Emma Dursley for her wit. She seemed fearless of the possibility of Fred and George pranking her. A smirk slowly appeared on George's face, one that Percy knew meant he was up to no good. George's eyes locked with Fred's. Fred began to smirk, mirroring George. Emma, on the other hand, was unaware of what the twins were plotting, or the fact that they were plotting anything. Emma carefully placed everything back in the box before attempting to get up to leave.

Fred's arms caught Emma around her waist and held her in place as George began to mercilessly tickle her sides. Before Emma could even think to beg them to stop her arm flailed out and connected with George's nose with a rather loud crunch. Emma couldn't help but burst out laughing at the look of shock on George's face. Madam Pomfrey, who had just entered the Great Hall for her own breakfast, rushed down the aisle towards the trio. Just as she got there Emma said, "I'm sorry George, I didn't mean to."

Emma, Fred, and George left the Great Hall as soon as Madam Pomfrey was finished healing George's nose. Fred was boasting to everyone what a great right hook Emma had, well Emma was attempting to get him to quiet down. George didn't help by egging his twin on. The trio goofed around until it was time for them to go to their first class. Fred and George walked Emma to the Potions classroom before leaving for their own class.

Emma waited patiently for her class to begin, but she couldn't help but notice how Professor Snape was avoiding looking at her. She wondered what she had done to upset him. Finally, she just decided not to worry about it. After the class started Emma watched her cousin as he began to take notes before Snape swooped in on him. Question after question was rained down on Harry. How was he supposed to know those answers? Only the people who read the textbook cover to cover would know any of those answers and most students didn't.

Emma stood up and said, "Professor Snape, don't be unfair! Hermione obviously knows the answer and I do as well, but it's only the first day. Maybe pace yourself a bit, yeah?"

That last part sounded sarcastic even to her ears. Emma sincerely hoped that she hadn't made an error in judgement. Back talking a Professor on her first day, and one that seemingly hated all Gryffindors, was probably a bad move. Professor Snape spat, "Well if you think you're so smart, what is the use of a bezoar?"

Emma rolled her eyes. Before she could stop herself she said, "Really? What a simple question. A bezoar is used in potions mainly potions that are antidotes for poisons. It can also be placed directly in someone's mouth to cure most simple or common poisons."

Professor Snape said, "Detention for the rest of the week with me, Miss Dursley. Maybe in the future you will learn to hold your tongue to your betters."

Emma wouldn't allow that to stand. As if the man in front of her was any better than she was. She said, "Well I do hold my tongue around my betters. You, Professor, just simply aren't better than me."

Her eyes were hard, cold, icy even, as she glared down her Potions Professor, not willing to be cowed by him. Emma found nothing intimidating about the Professor in front of her. Still, she realized that if she didn't stop soon she could be in a whole world of trouble. Professor Snape was literally staring daggers at her and scowling. Professor Snape said, "Miss Dursley you are extremely fortunate to not be in my house. If you were in Slytherin I would have you on the first train home for this performance. As it is I'll be taking you straight to the Headmaster after this class. Now be silent and pay attention."

Emma said, "I might think about it."

At that point Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her down, back to where she was sitting. That last thing that Emma needed was to get sent out of the classroom and straight to the Headmaster's office. Emma spent the rest of the class silent, but scowling and glaring at the bully of a man that she had to call Professor. As soon as Professor Snape dismissed the class everyone left. Everyone except Emma, that is. Emma stayed put like Professor Snape wanted her to do, even if it was the last thing that she wanted to do. Finally Emma said, "If we're going to see the Headmaster I would like to go ahead and go. I have a class that I'm already going to be late to."

Professor Snape drawled, "You should have thought about the consequences of your actions before you did what you did. My class is already arriving so you can sit there until it is finished then I will escort you to Dumbledore."

Emma said, "Sorry, Professor. I refuse to miss my first Transfiguration class. You can come find me later."

Before Snape could think to stop her she collected her things and rushed out of the room. Maybe, just maybe, she could get to her class on time. She breathed a sigh of relief when she settled in her seat in Transfiguration moments before Professor McGonagall came into the room.


	7. Headmaster Dumbledore

After Transfiguration was over, Emma rushed back to her dorms. Fred and George attempted to talk to Emma before she disappeared upstairs, but their young friend just waved them off before going to her room. Emma could never admit it to anyone but she was upset about what had happened with Professor Snape. She felt the need to defend herself and her cousin, but she had never outright disrespected someone in a position of authority. What was she thinking? What would happen if Professor Dumbledore decided to expel her?

She didn't think that she could go back to her normal mundane life happily. Hell she was even happy with her mundane life before she had known about the wizarding world. Now she could never go back to things the way they were. Then there were her new friend, Fred, George, Lee, and Oliver. What would she do without them? If she was expelled she would never see them again. Emma tried her hardest not to think about that. Groaning in frustration she plopped down on her bed. Hermione came upstairs behind her and pointedly ignored Emma.

Emma knew that Hermione thought all Professors should be treated with respect and had gained herself no love from that girl. Emma couldn't bring herself to care. Knowing that dinner was fast approaching Emma finally got up and went down to the common room. She wasn't shocked to see both Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape in the common room. McGonagall beckoned the young girl over.

She went over without a fight. Everyone in the common room was watching her. All the students, even the first years, knew that if the head of house came to get a student they were either in trouble or someone in their family had died or were seriously injured. All of the first years knew that it was the form in the case of Emma. Emma followed after the two Professors silently.

Emma continued her silence after they arrived in Professor Dumbledore's office and Professor Snape explained exactly what had happened, including the fact that instead of staying like he told her to, Emma had left for her next class. Dumbledore said, "I believe the problem is you were mistreating her cousin, at least in her mind. She would do anything to protect her cousin. She's had to do it for years. Another thing, Severus, you should have never tried to keep her from her class. She might not have been completely in the right, but you were in the wrong."

Dumbledore fell silent and watched the young girl contemplatively. Finally he said, "As her punishment I say she can no longer attend her Potions class with the rest of the Gryffindor class. Instead during your planning period on the days she's supposed to be in class she will have class with you. For your punishment Severus I am allowing her to not have detention."

Snape looked murderous but didn't dare argue with Headmaster Dumbledore. Emma said, "I have to have class, alone, with him?"

Dumbledore said, "Of course not, m'dear. I'm not that cruel. Mister Malfoy will be pulled into that class as well. Now, I believe that dinner will be starting shortly. I would get a move on Miss Dursley. Your cousin and friends are, no doubt, worried about you. Severus stay a moment please."

Emma had never moved to escape a situation so quickly. She honestly wasn't sure what she should feel. She was grateful that she didn't have to go to detention anymore, but she wasn't sure it was even safe for her to be in a class with only Snape and one other student. The thing that made her stop for a moment was the thought of one of the Weasley children telling Mrs. Weasley what had happened, especially Ron. Molly Weasley would be so disappointed in the young girl and for that she felt ashamed. Shaking her head of those thoughts, Emma made her way into the Great Hall. Dinner was a silent affair for her that evening. She felt she had a lot to think about and no one could get her to shake herself of her thoughts.

Harry, who had been ignoring her, said, "Emma you shouldn't have done it."

Fred, George, Oliver, and Percy all watched him somewhat surprised. Even though none of them had known Emma long they knew that she didn't break all of the rules. Emma snapped, "Shut up, Harry. I don't want to talk about that."

Ron said, "I think what you did was wicked, Emma! Did you see the look on Snape's face?! I don't think he's ever had a student stand up to him like that before. He was in total shock."

Emma got up and left the Great Hall, having no desire to be around anyone at the moment, least of all Harry and Ron. She wasn't trying to be brave or anything of the sort. Emma was protecting Harry as she always had, but now, now it seemed as if Harry didn't need to be protected by her as much. These people were people who they fit in with. Not to say that there were no bullies at the school, there were, but things seemed better. The last thing Emma wanted was to get expelled from her new school so soon. Then how would she protect Harry when he needed it. Completely done with the day, Emma went up to her room and went to bed. She fell asleep rather quickly despite the turmoil she was in.


End file.
